To the order that I loved so much
by ShapelessProse
Summary: "I really really love you and I am thankful of the order that you wished didn't exist because it led me to see you. I am thankful of the war, the akuma, the Earl, Neah and Mana, and to all because they led us to each other. That, I am really thankful. Even if there were lots of hardships and sorrows along the way, I learned to treasure them and move forward." hmmm. Read please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own -man.

To the order that I loved so much

I have always been looking from afar. I have always been worrying to death about him. My heart breaks whenever he plasters 'that' particular smile of him. That smile that was so reassuring but suffering was hidden on it.

The last time I saw that smile was when he smiled at me before engaging a fight with the Earl. Even if the 14th was taking a full control of his body, at that time, I was so sure that the smile, it was Allen's smile. Only Allen can give us that smile.

 _We were all fatally wounded and can't move our bodies anymore. Even Kanda who has the ability of healing on his own fast could barely move. Lavi was fairly beaten up and the generals fell unconscious. The generals were the one who were incharged to the Noahs. There were exorcists who died protecting the order and humanity, some survived. Allen, on the other hand, even if he was considered a traitor, was still fighting in order to win against the Earl and to rule the Noahs, considering that Neah was the one controlling his body._

 _Allen's body, though controlled by a Noah, still was a body of an ordinary boy. I can see that Allen's body was really exhausted and all beaten up but the innocence and the Noah forced him to fight. I felt so useless that time. I couldn't even move my legs. I kept on trying to move but my innocence refused to help me. I kept on calling Allen's name, screaming his name, begging the Noah and his innocence to stop but they didn't listen. Allen and the Earl kept on clashing their swords, throwing attacks against each other. I can feel that my consciousness was slowly leaving my body._

" _Allen… kun" the last word I muttered before my vision went black._

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. I tried to get up and look for my friends to see if they were okay but I winced at the pain. My legs didn't feel well, too.

"Maybe I pushed myself too hard to fight." I thought when I heard someone was snoring beside me. I found my brother sleeping soundly at the side of the bed. Tears started to form when he woke up. The first thing he did was to smile at me and gave me a pat on my head.

"I am glad you're now awake, Lenalee." He smiled while patting my head gently.

"Brother." I threw myself to him and hugged him.

"Everything's alright Lenalee. We won." He whispered.

"Brother. Where's Allen-kun?" I asked and pulled away from the embrace.

My brother just averted his eyes.

"Hey, brother... Where's Allen-kun?" Tears started to flow as I shook him gently.

"D-did he die?" I asked him, hesitating to say those words, my brother looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Lenalee but… you guessed it wrong!" Komui turned goofy, this time smiling infront of me.

"Brother!" I cried and gently punched him on his chest.

"That's not a funny joke!" I said when his features became gentle.

"Allen-kun is safe. He is now resting but he won't wake up yet. The good news is….."

 _After Allen defeated the Earl, Komui approached the beaten up body of the boy._

" _Allen-kun! Wake up!" Komui shoved Allen's body and put his head on his lap._

" _Y-you are the chief of this boy no?" Allen, or should I say Neah spoke. Allen's eyes were no longer silver, instead they were a pair of golden eyes._

" _14_ _th_ _!"_

" _Don't worry. I saw how this boy loved my brother so much and how he fought against me. I know how he loves his comrades, his family and a certain girl." A grin escaped from his face._

 _Komui didn't like the 14_ _th_ _'s last statement. He wasn't sure who he was referring to but it was somehow getting into his nerves._

" _Anyway, since I have defeated the Earl and my brothers and sisters are already gone, I can't see anymore reason to stay here. Honestly, this wasn't my plan." A faint smile escaped the 14_ _th_ _'s face._

 _Slowly, he closed his eyes and a song; the 14_ _th_ _'s song can be heard._

" _Thanks 14_ _th_ _." Komui muttered as he closed his eyes and utter a prayer._

"And that's all that happened." Brother finished his story with a smile.

"Brother, can I see Allen now?"

"No Lenalee, you still cannot move your legs. Rest and then you'll be able to see him." With that, my brother left me.

It was late at night. I was pretty sure that everyone was asleep at the moment. I planned to sneak out on Allen's room. I sat up from my bed and sat down to my wheel chair. I was careful not to wake the head nurse up so I fled without making at least a noise.

I closed the door and headed towards Allen's room. I asked the head nurse where Allen's room was a while ago so I should know. As I reached his room, I was hesitating what to do. To knock or just enter his room without permission. I slowly reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. There he was, peacefully sleeping with bandages wrapped almost covering his body like a mummy. I covered my mouth with my two hands; he was really beaten up. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I started blaming myself for not being able to help him when he needed me the most.

I entered the room, careful not to bump anything with my wheel chair; it's hard to navigate when you're in a wheel chair! When I reached him, I felt so glad that despite the hardships we had been through he, we are still alive. I gently caressed his face; bandages were wrapped at the side of his face and forehead.

"Sorry Allen-kun. I wasn't able to help you." I whispered then I smiled.

"And for that, am gonna nurse you until you recover." I started to caress his white locks. I can hear his faint snoring and I giggled at that. I started to talk to him like he was awake and like he was listening to me. I told him about how Lavi wants to find his love of his life now that the war is finally over, how kanda would venture just to find the tastiest soba in the world and how funny Emilia changed Kanda. Even if Kanda wouldn't tell me, I know that he had gotten softer ever since Emilia told him that she would change him.

"Hey, Allen-kun, I hope you can see them. It's funny you know so hurry up and get up!"

My features became gentle. "Allen-kun, hurry up and wake up. There's really an important matter I want to discuss with you. Allen-kun, please, I am about to burst, I really really really…." I paused and bit my lower lip. I don't know if it was right to confess on someone who can't even hear you.

"Really, really… love you. Not as a friend or as a brother but as someone I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Then I heard a 'thump' sound. I got nervous that it may be my brother.

"W-who's there?" I asked warily.

"L-lenalee-chan…"

A familiar voice. A very familiar voice.

The silhouette slowly revealed the head nurse's form.

"I know that you were planning to sneak out on Allen's room tonight that's why I followed you. I was afraid that something might happen to you." A pause…

I was red as a tomato. The head nurse just heard my confession!

"H-head n-" I was cut off.

"I am sorry. I heard everything you said." She then approached me, pulled a chair and sat beside me. There were now the two of us staring at Allen.

"Allen is such a brave guy. He is polite, gentleman, and a smart guy. Honestly, I was betting that you two would have been lovers if it's not because of the war and you know… your brother." The head nurse laughed. I stared at Allen-kun once more.

"I am gonna keep this a secret and help you to nurse Allen. I am sure you'll gonna have cute offsprings when the day comes." I blushed at that! But the head nurse just giggled.

"Head nurse! Don't say such an embarrassing thing."

"Oh, I know that you want it, too. Right? The war is finally over and it's about time that you guys live a normal life." I saw the head nurse's tears.

"I'll be missing you. Your stubbornness, the sounds you make the commotions… I am gonna miss that all."

"Don't worry head nurse; once I get pregnant, you're the one who'll be attending me." I smiled with a quite blush.

"Lenalee-chan…" then she hugged me.

"We should be heading back, Lenalee-chan. It's getting too late."

"You head first, head nurse. I'll stay here for a while." She smiled at me. Normally when someone who is injured will say that to her, she'll get mad but she just smiled at me.

"Make sure Komui wouldn't catch you. He knows something that we don't know."

She left.

I didn't know that I dozed off on Allen's bed. When I woke up it was already morning. I yawned and I felt my back ached.

"Ouch…" I hissed.

"L-Lenalee?" A voice. The voice of my beloved. I slowly looked at him. He was staring at me as he was slowly lifting his hand to touch my face. I led his hand to my face and snuggle to it.

"Allen-kun, I am, so glad that you're now awake! You've been unconscious for almost a week!" tears, again flown.

"Actually, I, ahh." He was sitting up.

"Allen-kun, don't push yourself!"

"Look who's talking, you're on a wheel chair yet you're here all night." He smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"I wasn't really beaten up like you were!" I blushed, slightly registering what he just said.

"Crown protected and helped me to heal, so no need to worry too much." He smiled.

"HEY! Were you awake when I entered and… and…" I shouted.

"Lenalee calm down. You don't have to shout." I blushed a bit and looked away.

"Uhm.." Allen scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… and I..."

"Did you hear 'it'?" I emphasized the word 'it'.

"Yeah…"

"It's okay, really. It's okay if you don't feel the same way like I do. I just hope this won't ruin our friendship."

Allen laughed. I got embarrassed by his laugh. Was he making fun of me?! I pushed the wheel of my wheel chair backwards. I want to get back to my room.

"Hey! Lenalee!" I heard him calling my name but I kept on going, not stopping until I heard a loud crashing sound. With that, I was forced to look back and approached him. I found him lying on the ground.

"Allen-kun!" I forgot that my legs weren't functioning that time. I stood up and then fell exactly on the top of Allen.

"Ouch…" I closed my eyes and opened it only to see Allen's silver eyes. They were so beautiful as if I got mesmerized by them.

"Lenalee, don't move. " he wrapped his arms to my waist.

"I want you to hear me out first." I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"Yes I heard you confessing to me. I actually did my best not to wake up because I was relishing the moment. Actually, I… ah… I really really love you, too. I just don't know how to say it and at first I kept on denying it because we were friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship. But my heart started to beat crazy whenever I see you, whenever you're in trouble whenever someone is showing that they like you and I started wanting to see you everyday. I know it's crazy but… I really really love you and I am thankful of the order that you wished didn't exist because it led me to see you. I am thankful of the war, the akuma, the Earl, Neah and Mana, and to all because they led us to each other. That, I am really thankful. Even if there were lots of hardships and sorrows along the way, I learned to treasure them and to move forward. And we created a bond the is so unbreakable."

"Allen-kun" I sobbed and cried, my tears dropping on Allen's cheeks but I didn't care as long as he was holding me on his arms.

"ALLEN WALKER YOU OCTOPUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER?! HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE AWAY HER PURITY!" a voice, it was my brother's voice.

I understand that our position wasn't err modest but my brother should get used to this scene from now on.

"Komui-san.. I ahh.." brother helped me to sat on my wheel chair again.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DESTROYED THE EARL AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE MAIN REASON WHY THE WAR ENDED. YOU MUST PAY!"

When my brother was about to hit Allen, Allen fainted.

"Komui! Don't scare my patient especially when they just recovered!" the head nurse started to drag my brother away as I heard his faint voice calling out my name. I giggled on how would be my brother's reaction when he finds this out.

"Nee, Allen-kun, open your eyes. Brother is now gone."

Allen stood up and sat on his bed. He stared at me and laughed. I laughed at the scene too.

AHHH… thanks to the order.

END!

What d'you think? Reviews?


End file.
